


Don't Grow Too Fast

by princessdragonsun



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Time Before [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ava is still precious, Canon-Compliant-for now, Fluff, Gen, Kids can be mean sometimes even if they don't mean it, Light Angst, Plushies, The MoM doesn't want his kids to grow up, Why is this bittersweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: The Master of Masters notices Ava trying to get rid of her plush toys.He also realizes how fast these kids are growing.
Relationships: Ava & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Time Before [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360696
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	Don't Grow Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> GAH! I'm sorry! I bring you precious bittersweetness with the Foretellers! And Gula and Aced may have been a teensy bit mean but, come on, they're kids in this. Sometimes kids are rude.  
> More MoM and Ava moments because I can't get enough of them! >-<

When Ava had asked for a trash bag that afternoon, the Master of Masters had thought it odd and he definitely gave her a funny look but he'd complied with her wish. If a six-year-old came up to you and asked for a trash bag when they weren't _ever_ assigned to that chore in the first place, you'd give them an odd look too. Ava was still too tiny to properly lift a full trash bag, yet, so he'd put the others on that. Of course, her curious behavior had him itching to investigate!

He didn't follow her immediately. No, he had been in the middle of something _very important_ when she'd asked. And he _could not, under any circumstance_ just _leave it_ to investigate something that had piqued his curiosity.

...

Eh... Ira would clean up after the spilled coffee. He could afford to lose a cup. That broken coffee maker was doomed to be melted down with a good Firaga anyway, he would just have Gula or Luxu pick up a new one later(if they ever quit sparring long enough that is).

Elsewhere, Gula and Luxu sneezed in unison.

It didn't take much wandering before the Master found Ava in her and Invi's shared bedroom. He was quite startled and concerned when he saw his youngest pupil collecting all of her plush toys. With a most pitiful expression, Ava tossed them into the bag she’d acquired from him earlier.

”Hey, kiddo,” he said softly, causing her to startle a little at his presence, “Want to tell me why you’re stuffing your dear friends into a trash bag?”

Ava inclined her head slightly to avoid his gaze as she replied, “They’re not my friends. I’m too old for toys.”

The Master didn’t believe that for a second and he could tell the words tasted like ash in her mouth. But instead of calling her out on it, he decided to try a different tactic first.

"When did this happen? I remember you begging me to wash your little pink fox yesterday so you could have her by nightfall."

Mumbling something under her breath, she sat still as though she'd been caught and unwilling to lie about it. That set alarms off in the Master's head. So something _did_ happen.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he said, not unkindly.

"Gula and Aced said that toys are for babies."

He really hoped to never hear or see anything related to his students growing up. That just meant the battle loomed closer. Nevermind the fact that two of his students had just told a _six-year-old_ to _grow up_. He could deal with that later. He wondered, belatedly, if it was still possible to convince them _to stop getting older-_ as if it were possible.

The Master lowered himself to the floor beside Ava and leaned in as if to tell a secret, "I'm about to tell you something but have to promise not to tell a soul. Deal?"

Intense curiosity fixated on him as the child momentarily forgot what she was doing in favor of satiating the persuasive beast. She nodded eagerly and hugged her knees. He let the silence hang for a few seconds more to tease her before speaking in low tones.

"When I was about your age, I had this yellow bunny plush that I took _everywhere_. I called him Adora."

"You were a kid?"

The man jolted slightly in an exaggerated motion and whined, "That's all you got out of it?"

Ava giggled, pressing a closed hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her amusement. The Master smiled to himself at getting the intended reaction as slumped over dramatically to continue the act.

"What happened to Adora?" she asked suddenly.

The Master straightened up once again said quietly, "I still have in my room. I never had the heart to get rid of him. Not when he stuck by my side through thick and thin. He's quite worn and I had to replace an eye at one point, but he's a trooper."

Ava looked excited at the news, "Can I meet him?"

Smiling, the man corrected, "It's 'May I meet him', kid, but yeah. As long as you don't go and throw away your toys. Gula and Aced really shouldn't have said that to you. Especially when they still have action figures in their own rooms. Hypocrites..."

**BONUS I**

Ira stared despondently at the shattered mug on the floor along with the large puddle of dark liquid. Giving the broken coffee maker a dark look, he set off to get the cleaning supplies. Why they kept that old thing, he didn't know. Something about fond memories, he thought, recalling one of the many mornings they had to clean up a mess due to the Master getting distracted and forgetting his coffee.

**BONUS II**

Gula and Aced found themselves looking for a new coffee maker as punishment. They really should have seen that coming. Neither of them was thrilled about it but they deserved it and the extra chores being shoved onto them. Some of Ava's chores, of course. They had apologized and Ava, obviously, forgave them. She was nothing if not forgiving and kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep implying that Luxu and Gula are really good friends or friendly rivals at least. It came out of nowhere. Hmm, I like the sound of young Luxu and Gula being friendly rivals and mellowing out over the years while keeping the rival air about them. With how little they interact on-screen, it's entirely possible.  
> Ava is six, Gula and Luxu are nine, Ira and Aced are eleven, and Invi is twelve.


End file.
